mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Paulie
Paulie is one of Tommy's partners. A energetic and hot-tempered guy, who sometimes behaves and often work and have fun together. History Paulie had a rough childhood, and Don Ennio Salieri took him into his family and he climbed the ranks of the family eventually becoming a Soldato. On September 30th, 1930, Paulie and his partner Sam were trying to get away from Morello's men, but their car broke down during the chase, they then kidnap a cab driver and force him to act as a getaway driver and manage to get away from the assassins. The next day, Tommy (the cab driver from yesterday) was chase down by the assassins and seek refuge at Salieri's Bar, Paulie killed the thugs to return the favor to Tommy. Paulie also helped Tommy to torch the cars outside Morello's Lounge Bar. Paulie, along with Sam and Tommy were ordered by Salieri to collect protection money from their businesses, however they were ambushed by a group of thieves at Clark's Motel, but the three luckily survived. He along with Tommy were then assigned to beat up the street hoodlums, but were forced to use firearms. They unknowingly killed Billy, the City Councilor's son. Paulie and Tommy were then assigned to meet up with Sam at the farm for the whiskey shipment from Canada, but discover that the shipment is gone and all of Sam's men were dead, they manage to find the injured Sam and escaped the police. They then took Sam to the Doctor and drove back to Salieri's Warehouse. He then met a whiskey dealer, William Gates who offered to sell his shipment from Kentucky to Salieri. During the deal, a group of armed men attacked them, killing William in the process. Paulie, Sam and Tommy manage to kill all the armed men and brought the shipment back to Salieri's Warehouse. They then discovered that William was actually a smuggler, who smuggled Morello's whiskey shipment. In 1935, Paulie helped Tommy escaped from the steamboat after succeeding in killing the City Councilor during his birthday party. He then participated in assassinating Sergio Morello, but failed. He also was apart of Don Morello's assassination. In 1938, Paulie and Tommy smuggled several crates filled with "cigar", under Salieri's orders, but the discovered that the crates were filled with diamonds Paulie tried to pursuade Tommy to steal the diamonds with him that were found in the cigar boxes, which Don Salieri ordered them to steal. Paulie tried to persuade Tommy to steal them, but he refuses. The next day, Tommy considered in being apart of Paulie's bank robbery scheme. After collecting the weapons and getaway car, they started the robbery, however Paulie was forced to kill a civilian for panicking and along with Tommy escaped from the police, he thought of moving to Hawaii. Death On September 23rd, 1938 following the bank robbery, Paulie was killed and the money was stolen. Sam reveals to Tommy that he was "more the means to his death", whether this means he personally killed Paulie or another member of the family killed him, it remains unknown. In the end, Tommy took his revenge and shot and killed Sam. Missions *An Offer You Can't Refuse *The Running Man (cinematic only) *Molotov Party *Ordinary Routine *Better Get Used To It *A Trip To The Country *A Great Deal *Happy Birthday *You Lucky Bastard *Creme De La Creme *Just for Relaxation *Moonlighting *Death of Art (death/corpse/referenced) *'Epilogue' (referenced) Trivia *Paulie is very similar in appearance to Joe Pesci and is most likely a reference to Tommy DeVito and Nicky Santoro, played by Joe Pesci in both Goodfellas and Casino respectively. *Judging by the bullet wounds and position of Paulie's body, it is likely he was killed with either a pump action or sawed off shotgun. *In the mission Sarah, Sarah mentions that Paulie is a nice guy but at times he can randomly snap in anger and that it can be very scary. This is similar to the character Joe Pesci plays in Goodfellas. *Paulie is very similar to Henry Tomasino. Both betrayed their faction for money, which had them murdered in the process. Both also died at age 40. Gallery File:Paulie_dead.jpg|BETA Paulie dead in his apartment (From Mafia game manual) File:Paulie12.jpg|Paulie resurrected Mod (Notice the impact wound on chest) File:Beta_Paulie.jpg Category:Mafia characters Category:Salieri Crime Family Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Death